The New Kira
by Ichiyama
Summary: Ten years pass since Light Yagami was killed after becoming Kira and the world has forgotten all about him. Ryuk went back to the Shinigami relm and became bored again after ten years in his rotten world and he drops a new Death Note in the human relm.


Death Note Fanfiction by Ichiyama

The New Kira is Born

It's been ten years since Light Yagami, the last Kira, was defeated by Near. Ryuk has returned to the shinigami realm and began to become bored again after Light's death. He gazes across the dying realm and watched as other shinigami gambled, slept and one even wrote a name of a human to keep himself alive.

_This world has become boring again. I can't believe that I have spent ten years in this rotting place; everything is so boring now that Light isn't around anymore. He was so much fun and made the human world interesting. _Ryuk thought as he flew o the glowing portal that led to the human world. _I wonder if I can have more fun with the humans._

Ryuk gazed into the portal and dropped his book, with 'DEATH NOTE' written in white on the front of it, into the portal and flew back to the rock he had sat on before to watch the tainted world around him rot even more.

Back in the human world a dark haired, English girl is sat staring out at of a window of her bedroom gazing out at a tree that towered above her huge house. Suddenly the black note book, with the words 'DEATH NOTE' on the front cover, fell from the cloudless sky and into the grassy garden below her bedroom. The girl stood up from her wooden desk and walked out of her room.

Her dark hair was almost black and many people thought her brown hair was black. Her black trousers and hood covered her body so it didn't show her real body shape and instead hung off her as if it were weighed down by something. Her black trainers were scuffed at the ends and had 'Nike' written on the side in white.

She walked out of her room and headed out to the garden to where the 'DEATH NOTE' had fallen to. She looked down at the black book and picked it up off the bright green grass. She opened the notebook and read the instructions on the inside cover of the strange book.

_The persons whose name is written in this notebook shall die. What is this? What kind of joke is this and how did they get it into my garden?_ The girl thought hard and dropped the notebook back on the ground. _Who would ever fall for such a stupid trick like that? _The girl had taken about ten steps away from the notebook and turned back towards the notebook.

The girl sat in her room and placed the 'DEATH NOTE' onto her desk in her room. She opened the book and grabbed a pen from a mug that was situated on the far side of the desk. She placed the pen to the paper but stopped before writing a name.

_The person writing the name of the person they want to kill must have the persons face in their mind when writing the name, therefore anyone with the same name will not be effected. After writing the person's name, the way the person dies should be written in the next forty seconds. If this is not specified then the person will simply die of a heart attack. Details of the death should then be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds. _"So I can make the person die painfully or painlessly. I have to try this out one time, to check that this isn't a joke. What do I write and more importantly, who do I write? Can I even write a name at all, and how would that affect me?" the girl said out loud, lost in thought. She turned round on her chair and turned on the television with her grey remote.

"The biggest premeditated murder happened in North Scotland today. Ten people died in the flat fire and the man that's suspected of causing this fire is David McAllen." The woman on the news reported as a picture of a silver haired man, that looked the age of eighty, appeared on the screen. "He was caught the same day and now is under questioning about the incident that happened." One the screen there was a video of the man being pushed into a police car and being driven off to the police station.

The girl turned back to her desk and placed a pen to the paper again. She wrote down David McAllen with the black pen and wrote 'suicide by stabbing himself with a piece of glass that had blown into his pocket' within the time permitted.

_Now I just have to wait for the news of him committing suicide to come up within the next couple of days. I wonder if it will happen and if it does, how will it affect my mental health. If he does die will I be a murderer. _The girl thought as she leaned back on her chair. _ I wonder if this will be like what happened ten years ago. I wonder how that Kira did all that killing and whether this is how he did that. He was my idol before and when he stopped killing, I felt like he had betrayed the entire world. _

The next day on the news there was a report that David McAllen had died in the exact way that the girl had written it in the notebook. The girl was shocked when she found out that he had died and was very surprised that it actually killed the man.

_I...I killed him. I can't believe that this worked; I can't believe that I actually killed someone. I... I have to use this to do what Kira couldn't finish. I have to make this world the perfect world that Kira started to make. I am going to make this world the world that Kira would be proud of. _The girl thought as she realised what she had done and felt like she needed to take up the reasonability that was left by Kira. She began to cackle quietly as she thought about what she was going to do. "I will make you proud Kira, from where ever you watch me from, and your new world will be brought into the light."

She took the notebook out of the bookshelf that reached the ceiling and placed it on the desk next to her red double-bed.

"That cackle is so similar to an old acquaintance. I can see that you only killed one person, but then again it had only been two or three days since my DEATH NOTE landed in this world." Suddenly Ryuk was stood behind the girl and made her jump; falling onto her bedroom floor. "That notebook you have there actually belonged to me, before I dropped it here. Rosie Heathgate, are you really going to make this world into the world that Kira wanted? Is that really what you want to do? If you are going to do that then you need to kill more than one person every couple of days you know." The strange shinigami laughed as he spoke to the girl; who was trying to stand up using the chair to pull herself up.

"So, you say that I sound like an acquaintance that you once knew. Well I had to prove that this notebook was real and I didn't know whether he had died until this morning and didn't know whether this book was a joke, so now that I know this notebook of death is real I can now continue the work that Kira began." The girl laughed as she picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page where she had written her first victim. "I only have a few hours in my day to write names and even then I have homework as well so I didn't have enough time to write names in this book."

"This world has become interesting again, I watched as Kira began his fight right the way to the end. I was the one who killed Kira and when it came for him to die, I wrote his name in my notebook and that will happen to you too, when it comes to your turn to die." Ryuk explained. "That book is yours, unless you give it up, then I will have to erase your memories of the notebook. Just know this, anyone who has used a Death Note can neither go to heaven or hell for eternity and when it comes to your death, I will be the one who writes your name in my notebook. That's all you need to know, at this point anyway."

Rosie looked surprised when she found out the notebook was now definitely hers and that she was going to be killed by the shinigami that once owned the 'DEATH NOTE'. Rosie sat down at her desk and placed the opened notebook on the desk and looked at the small television on the desk and switched it on to the news. She watched as several different criminals were portrayed on the screen and their names and faces were broadcast with their crimes. She took wrote down three names of the people she saw in the news and then wrote down accident as their cause of death. She timed forty seconds on her watch and in the live video news each person died in a different accident.

The one man died in a car accident on the way to the police station, the second man died when someone threw something at him when they saw him going into the police station and the third fell and hit his head bursting major arteries in his head and died of blood loss.

"Why did you only kill three? And why were they in accidents? I thought that you were going to continue Kira's work." Ryuk thought and ask the girl as she closed the Death Note and placed it back in her shelf.

"Shinigami, what is your name? I mean, how do you expect me to talk to you when, I don't even know your name." The girl asked as she walked over to her bed and fell onto it placing her hands behind her head.

"Hu? Oh my name is Ryuk. Why do you want to know my name, you could have just called me shinigami." Ryuk replied as he noticed a bowl of apples on the far side of Rosie's room. "Yes, you have apples. Apples in the human world are so tasty. How do you humans describe them, juicy?" he continued as he piled three apples into his mouth and crunched them hard.

"Well, Ryuk, it would be rude to call you shinigami, and yes you could call them juicy. I only killed three because that was the only amount I can find in such a short period. I have no internet so cannot search them at home and writing the names down at school might be a bit suspicious. I killed them in accidents because I don't want to copy Kira; I just want to continue making the perfect world that he would have wanted. Do you understand what I mean Ryuk?" Rosie continued as she sat up on the bed and glanced at Ryuk.

_Her eyes are intense; they are almost like Light's. It is strange how she reminds me so much of him, it's almost like she's him in a different form. _Ryuk thought as he looked into the deep eyes of the girl. "Ya, I guess so, but it really doesn't bother me how you kill humans. I just wondered why you didn't copy Kira like a lot of his other worshipers, that's all." Ryuk replied.

"Rosie, do you want something to eat?" Rosie's mum called up to her as she walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Because I'm about to cook your father and I some food, so if you want some you better tell me now." Rosie's mum laughed as she looked at Rosie, not noticing Ryuk.

_How can she not see him? He's standing in the middle of my room between me and her. _"No thanks mum I'm fine, I had food on the way home from school with a few friends. So I'm fine" Rosie said as Ryuk giggled at her trying to figure why her mum didn't see him.

"Ok, but next time take more money with you because I bet you used you money for lunch at school to buy your dinner didn't you." Rosie's mum stated and closed the door behind her.

"You see, because you are the only one who has touched this notebook, you are the only one who can hear or see me so I can go anywhere with you, no matter where you go, and people won't see me." Ryuk explained as he flew out onto a street light and sat on top of it.

The sky outside Rosie's room was jet black now with only a few stars sprinkled in it. The moon was half covered by a cloud and so only a quarter of the moon could be seen. Rosie fell back onto her bed again and curled up into a ball. She was wearing purple pyjamas where the top could be done up with buttons and the shorts reached her knees. She rested her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke in her dream to find the sky was silver and gold coloured, looking strangely at the sky she noticed it was the clouds that were silver and where the blue would have been was gold. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her glass door, opening it and walking out to the ledge and rested her arms against the wall that surrounded the edge of the ledge. She was still wearing her pyjamas and she looked below her and saw a boy she had never seen before come and knock on her door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

The boy standing there was fifteen and had slightly long brown hair. His deep golden eyes were like jewels that glinted brightly reflecting the golden sky. He wore a black jacket that reached the floor and had a white shirt and black jeans.

He reached out his hand without a word when suddenly Rosie woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the white ceiling she always saw, and was disappointed that she had woken from a dream she wanted to see the end of. She sat up and stared across the room and out of her balcony glass door, the one she walked through in her dream, and saw that the sun was just about to rise. She grabbed the clock by her bedside table to find that the time was half past six in the morning and fell back against her pillows. She gazed up at the ceiling thinking about the strange boy, who looked similar to Light but she didn't know this, and imagined his face in her mind. She had never met anyone like that before and this was strange for a dream like hers.

Ryuk suddenly appeared in the corner of her room and looked down at Rosie with his glowing shinigami eyes. He grabbed an apple from the bowl of apples and sat on the chair next to Rosie's desk watching her glare at the ceiling.

"You know nothing's going to happen no matter how long or hard you stare at your ceiling. I mean it's a ceiling that's all there is to it." Ryuk said blindly with his mouth full of chewed apple. "Man these things are tasty."

"Can I have some privacy please? I need to get changed for school." Rosie said pushing Ryuk out onto the balcony outside her room.

Rosie sat up and changed into her school uniform. She had to wear a black skirt that reached just past her knee, a white polo top, a black blazer and black shoes that had been polished perfectly by her mum.

She walked down the stairs and looked at the clock on the wall in the white washed kitchen. The time was quarter to seven and she opened one of the yellow cupboards, took out a bowl, closed that cupboard, opened the cupboard next to it and pulled out a box of cereal. She opened the box and poured the cereal into the white bowl, placing the box back in the cupboard when she finished with it, and grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl. She placed the milk back and got a spoon out of one of the draws and sat at the pine wood table eating her cereal.

Ryuk stood behind her and was disgusted at how white the room around him was. He didn't notice when he first saw Rosie because the room was so dark. He suddenly realised that he hadn't seen Rosie's mother or father and began to wonder where they were.

"Rosie, where's all your family? I mean this is a pretty big table to sit alone at." Ryuk questioned so strangely of him.

"They go to work early so I don't see them in a morning; I only see them after school when I come home." Rosie replied as she finished her bowl of cereal and took the empty bowl and the spoon to the black coloured sink that was in the kitchen.

Rosie walked out of the front door sliding her bag over her shoulder. She closed the front door tightly and walked through the wooden front gate. Ryuk flew closely behind Rosie and followed her all the way to school.


End file.
